Lost and Never Found
by Honey Treats
Summary: Honey is lost and confused. Worst how she needs a miracle to leave this new world. But as Honey stays she finds it harder and harder to want to leave. It seems like there's a spell placed on her. So how will her sisters get her back? Disclaimer: PPG and RRB and MLP aren't mine. M just in case ;)
1. Prolouge

_Honey looked down into the professor's lab. She knew she wasn't allowed to enter his lab but..._

_"What ever," she mumbled looking around before slipping inside. While searching for the lights she accidentally shut the door. Or she thought so. Giving up on the switch; she tried to flip it on with no avail. "Strange. I thought the bulb wa-" Honey's foot slipped pushing her down the steps._

_"Help!" She screamed. Honey gritted her teeth. Her ankle was in so much pain. So much. Out the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. "Help?" She called out. Her pulse was beating so hard. The lights flicked on for 4.5 seconds. Letting out a blood - curling scream she tried to crawl up the stairs with no avail. She saw the shadow - if you can call it that. Honey saw the shadow with no eyes. Just empty eye sockets. Filled with blood. So much blood._

_"Bubbles? Buttercup? This isn't funny you know!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm scared." Honey turned toward the lab. She laced her hands in front of her and shuffled forward. Honey felt pain up her left leg but she ignored it. Her hands brushed against something warm. And wet. Honey held back a scream._

_A hand shot up and covered her eyes while shoving a damp rag roughly against her face. Honey felt herself beginning to sway. Honey landed limp lying backwards onto the steps, while her attacker stepped forward to admire her work._

_" Blossom? Have you seen Honey?" Blossom looked up from her book to see her younger sisters staring nervously at her face. "No. Do you guys know where she is?" Bunny looked down and mumbled a 'no'. Blossom shut her book angrily. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOOSE A 15 - YEAR OLD?" Bubbles began to shake. "We were playing hide and seek but we kind of lost her and can't find her." Buttercup and her sisters heard a scream. "That sounded like Honey." Blossom never said anything. "You guys are fudging 17 and you can't - " Another scream was heard._

_Out of thought they looks all over the house ( again ). "You guys I can't open the lab door!" No matter how much they tried the door wouldn't budge. Bunny began to cry. Then Bubbles, then the older girls._  
_What ever made Honey scream seem to already have her._

* * *

**Done and Done. Hoped you like it. It's my first!**


	2. What's your issue?

AppleJack watched as Octivia ran out the building. It made her upset how the pony kept rushing and leaving work. AppleJack never really liked working in the city part of Pony Ville but, the farm needed the money. Badly.

"Yo." Rainbow Dash watched her friend with worry. AppleJack gave a reassuring smile to Rainbow. "How are you, sugar cube? Have you seen Octivia before she left? Rainbow Dash scowled and shook her head. "No. The b- I mean pony left early once again. She isn't doing any work either." AppleJack ran the sentence over and over in her head. "She took the day of for Thursday and took a half-a-day for tomorrow. I'm worried about her. She's gotten thinner and thinner." Rainbow Dash sighed. "It's not like she wants help either. She's always saying she's alright when she's not. It's breaking Vinyl's heart to see her like this to. She won't speak up."

"Knock, Knock. Is anyone here?" Soarin poked his head into the office. "No, I think you should leave before someone jumps you and robs you of our money." AppleJack smiled at the young couple. Rainbow Dash now a young adult wasn't so excited over the Wonder Bolts , and started to date a member. But she didn't like it when Soarin came to check on her at work. Soarin rolled his eyes and stepped fully into the office.

"Yeesh. It's like your pregnant or something." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Shut the hell up cause you don't know shit." AppleJack busted into giggles. "So Rainbow are you doing addition or multiplication?" Rainbow groaned while her boyfriend smiled. "No. That's the worst joke too. Like I'm giving this dumb ass kids." Soarin rolled his eyes. "Ouch. Not. Let's go RD. I want to try some _multiplication_." AppleJack smiled and got up. "This is your fault." Rainbow pushed Soarin out the room. "Look. You gave him ideas." ApppleJack laughed. "Do you want to lock up or should I?" Rainbow Dash pointed to her self and gave her friend a hug. "Good night." AppleJack waved. "Night"

* * *

Blossom and Bunny both packed up Honey's stuff in boxes. Bunny continuously wiped her face while Blossom left hers wet with tears. " Blossom looked what I found in the lab." Blossom glared at Buttercup through her tears. "What did you find. Like that's going to help us out now." Buttercup was taken back by her sisters words. Even if they were unclear by the sound of fresh tears. "I found this rag. It smells like chemical X. Not only that someone placed a realistic looking dummy that they probably use in movies. A window was left open and fake blood was covering a table. Someone probably broke in." Blossom stopped folding Honey's clothes for a moment. "Honey could've been planning to prank you and the professor always leave the windows open." Buttercup shook her head. "No look what I found." Buttercup held up a book which was 4x the size of a dictionary.

Bubbles came in with her stuffed octopus, Octi. Her face was shiny with tears. "What's going on in here?" Buttercup showed her the old book. "This can't be the professor's because his books don't look like that. And this was outside. He's never that careless with books." Blossom nodded. "It was left on this page."

_In order to open this portal it must be open on both sides to transport to and fro. Until the second side is open the portal will only go one way. Each side will stay open for about 28-29 days. Up to 4 people can transport at a time. This portal can be only opened twice every decade._

Bunny's eyes widen with the new found information. "Once every decade?!" Buttercup looked at her sister. "Once we open this portal we have to make good of our time." Blossom looked angry again. " Who said we're going to open this portal. Buttercup you don't even know where it leads. Or if this is even the right one!" Bunny and Bubbles shared a look. " Actually I think we should open the portal. Look Blossom we don't know who we're dealing with. They might open the portal to bring Honey there and LEAVE her there and open it again just so we won't be able to get her. Who ever thought of this is smart."

Blossom considered Bunny's words. "And if we die?" Bunny wiped her face again in thought. "Honey will know we died trying."

* * *

**"I brought you the girl. Now I want my payment. I must not stay here for long. Once I open the portal there will be a two - way portal and the time will start all over again." The other pony in the room looked up a calm expression on their face. "Patience. I don't know if she's even alive yet. Does she belong to anyone? Anyone who would try and find her?" The pony waited for her response from the one bathed in shadows. "Yes and No. She belonged to a family of six. I don't think she'll be missed. And if she is I'll make sure the family is occupied. Too much to notice anyway." The pony in front of the small golden colored Pegasus looked at her in interest. " How do you know this girl? " The other pony scowled. " I did my job and I want my money. Give it to me now. I'm not staying for small talk." The other pony raised her eye brows. " You really thought I was going to pay 3 million bits? How about 3 thousand." The Pegasus groaned in her sleep saying a name. The two ponies shared a look. "Do you know who she's talking about?"**

**The shadow shook their head in response. "K...9...K" The ponies leaned closer to her what the girl was saying. "About my payment. Another thousand of bits for how long your keeping her." The mare looked up in surprise. "I thought our agreement was that I could keep her. "She's too valuable for being 3 thousand bits? Where I come form that's only a hundred." Because of the shadows cloaking the other pony's presence the mare couldn't if she was lying or not. "Where do you come form?" "No. I refuse to share more than my presence with you." The mare smirked. "Very well. Jason? Jamal? Take this pony away form me. Try to pry information out of her too if you can. Please don't hurt her too bad. I still need her so she can open this portal for us to go through." Letting out a laugh the mare surrounded the young Pegasus in magic and walked out the room.**

* * *

Suspense right? I'm going to up the age group because this includes more violence than I thought.  
I hoped you liked. Am I getting better?


	3. Information

AppleJack sat back in her room thinking hard. She knew something was up with Octivia. She had saw Octivia snap at Vinyl when Vinyl was tring to get some answers. After that people shot dirty looks at Octivia. _I'm the pony of Honesty right? So why can't I be honest with Octivia and tell her she's losing her friends._ The door opened to reveal Caramel. They both had gotten married right after she turned 21 and bought a house near the city. After that she visited her angry brother, sister , and grandpony every other weekend. Because they made she started to visit every weekend and was lucky if she saw them in town.

Caramel smiled and nuzzled her. "How was work?" He asked softly. There was a small smile but it seemed to get bigger within every two minutes. "Good, Octivia had yelled at Vinyl on the road. I think their friendship is on the rocks." Caramel's smile faltered a bit. "They'll make up." He promised. He then reached into his bag to take out a letter. "Read this," he said thrusting the letter towards her. AppleJack grinned and took it to read.  
_Caramel Apple has earned his work share of $6,000 bits and will be automatically placed in his bank account. Caramel Apple now works with the earnings of $2,000 every two weeks and earned a pay raise of 95 bits._

AppleJack's eyes widen with the news. "OH, Caramel you work so hard!" Caramel smiled. " two - thirds of it is going to the apple farm and I'm going to get half and you get the other half. AppleJack nuzzled her husband happily. "This is great. Oh so great.!" After a their supper they both snuggled by the fireplace in the living room. "AJ don't you think this place is so large and lonely with just the two of us sometimes?" Apple turned her head to look at his nervous eyes. "Sometimes. It does feel like it's getting larger in larger." Caramel stared into the fire for a while. Apple stared at him waiting to continue.

"Well sometimes I wished that we- no I know you wouldn't like the idea. It's fine. Forget it." Caramel looked down and refused to look at his wife. "You wished that we what Caramel? I want to know. We might not be able to start the idea right know but we'll start it soon." "Well, I was thinking we could fill the house with small kids. Get our family started." Apples eyes widened. She never expected for this to happen. "Of course! You thought I wasn't going to say something soon?" Caramel shook his head. "I wasn't sure when to bring the idea to you that's why. But it will be nice to have a little filly running up and down. And they'll stay with your family with in the summer. Get some country in them you know?" Apple smiled. "So, do you want to start now?"

* * *

Rarity stared at the mess in front of her. Sweetie Belle threw another party. Yet again the house was packed with dancing teens. Navigating through the dancing teens she found Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo , Apple Bloom and a boy. "Sweetie Belle what are all these kids doing here?!" Sweetie Belle was trying to flit with the boy but he wasn't interested in her obviously. "I'm throwing an awesome party and last time I checked you weren't invited". Rarity always had the responsibility of her younger sister but when she turned a teen it was like Sweetie Belle was hell in a 15 year old girls body.

"I live here you little-" Rarity stopped herself . "What the hell are you doing here Apple Bloom? Ever since your sister got married you started to act like a slut." Apple Bloom's eyes filled with anger. "What the FU-" The boy pulled Apple Bloom back. "You obviously not suppose to be here at this party." He looked at Sweetie Belle. "Your a liar. Where's Honey? You said she was coming." Sweetie Belle's mouth hung open in shock. "I never invited her. She's a nerd and super ugly." The boy looked angry. "Sweetie Belle so help me! You told me she said yes! I wanted to talk to her! What the fuck? You know what? Fuck you, fuck your friends and fuck your party. I'm out of here." The pony pushed through the crowds and left.

"I'm calling Rainbow Dash and Macintosh." Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle for a moment. "And the cops." Apple Bloom looked at her friend. "Your screwed." "Shut up! I can't believe this! This is why we throw parties at your place Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shared sympathetic glances and followed their leader through the dancing crowd.

{ ;) }

"Hello? Yes I have a house party that I want to end. My little sister. I called cause I want you to take her with a social worker. WHAT?! She's crazy! I'm 21. Fine. By the way can you call..."

Apple Bloom began to cry. What Rarity said was right. She was a mess. _AppleJack why did you have to leave with Caramel? He never liked me and he was a bastard to begin with. I hate - _"Are you alright?" Apple Bloom looked up to see the boy from earlier. "What are you doing here, I thought you left." The pony sat next to her. "I don't want you to get in trouble with your friends. Your pretty sweet and nice and I can't feel bad without seeing you cry." _Does he like me?_ "No I don't like you. I'm only being nice." Apple Bloom nodded her head in response. She saw a shadow across the lawn. "What the hell is that?" The boy squinted. "I'm not sure." The shadow moved forward when the boy turned back. "Do you want me to take you home?" Apple Bloom nodded and looked in surprise at the by stander. It was Honey. The so called 'ugly pony' She raised a hoove to wave but Honey was already turning away. _Is she crying?_ No She Couldn't be. " K9 is that Honey?" K9 turned to see the small pone running away into the shadows. He nodded but looked disappointed. "Come on," he murmured. "Let's get you home.

* * *

"You were right!" Called a small pony running towards a shadow. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He really doesn't like me. I saw him talking to Apple Bloom. The shadow nodded. " She did throw that party so Of course he would get close to her. If he didn't like her he wouldn't be taking her home now would he?" No sympathy was heard upon in her voice. It was cold. Honey's tears fell on the ground before her. "I-I thought-t he liked-d-d me but I was wrong!" The shadow draped an arm over the young Pegasus's shoulder. "I can make your heart cold you know. I can make it like ice cold stone." "Really?" sniffed Honey. 'Really", said the shadow. "If I could I could make you stop going to school. But I can't so like sorry." Honey looked suspiciously at the shadow.

"Take off your hood, Stephanie. If that's your real name." Stephanie reeled back in surprise. "Honey let's go. Enough playing around. Your stupid crush doesn't like you so what. Let's go." Honey reached forward and snatched off the hood reveling a white pony with silver hair and white eyes. The pony had a broken horn and her wings had bandages covering them. "Belle." ' Belle's ' eyes filled with tears. "They did this to me for answers. Answers I can't provide. I won't provide. Run, Honey. The power puff girls are coming soon. Please be patient. I told lies but-" Belle looked behind her. "Run!" She screamed and the young girl. "They're coming!" Out of fear Honey took flight. (Recklessly I should add ) But was flying safely flying and soon heard a scream behind her.

* * *

K9 was walking home when he heard 'WATCH OUT!' Of course he didn't listen. And because of that Honey crash landed on top of him. "Shit!" They both rolled down the hill and landed roughly on their backs. Well Honey was on her back and K9 was on top of her. "Shit." K9 said again except much quieter. He stared at the smaller girl underneath him. _Damn she's cute_ Honey groaned and K9 got form atop of her. "Umm... Are you alright?" Honey looked up to see K9. That's the last pony she expected and wanted to see. She got up even if it hurted. Which was a lot and stopped of in the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was any more. _ Should I go to the police station? Or should I try to find Belle?_ K9 quickly ran after her. "Hey! What's your issue? You crash land into me then leave?" Honey turned around and then yelled all the anger, frustration, and heart break out of her. "YOU FIRST FLIRT WITH ME THEN HANG OUT WITH. THEN YOU GO TO A PARTY WHICH MAY I MENTION I WASN'T INVITED TO! WHEN I GO TRY TO TALK TO YOU YOUR FLIRTING WITH APPLEBLOOM AND THEN YOUR ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! JACKASS!" K9 stared at he in shock. Then he lowered his head in shame. He honestly didn't mean to lead her on. "Sorry, I didn't know you felt like that. And then to his surprise and horror. She began to cry.

" I... You...I'm sorry... I miss..." K9 hesitantly wrapped his arm around the crying girl. "Hush. We'll find a way to figure this out." Honey buried her head onto his fur and suspended to quiet sobs. "Would you believe me if I told you something serious?" K9 thought for a moment. "Ya. I'm sorry still." Honey let out a shaky breath. "Alright, would you believe me if I used to be a human." K9 looked at Honey. He had to make it up to her some how. And _then _once she forgave him he could ask her out. Hopefully that would be enough. For now anyways. "What's a human?" Honey sat up and looked at him in surprise. "You believe me?" K9 nodded. "Sure why not?" Honey kissed him on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. _Thank Luna for night. So she won't see me blush. God she's so soft..._ "Er...Did you just say I'm soft?" K9 pulled away. "What no I didn't! You don't call your friends soft cause..." Honey giggled. "Okay. Shut and read the program. Do you anybody who would know of _humans_? K9 nodded. "It's about time you meet Twilight anyways. And then after that I could give you flying lessons."

* * *

Blossom looked at the time it was fairly early in the morning. Bunny had suggest they open the portal as soon as possible because they didn't know how this would end. Just then her phone began to ring. A new text message.  
**_Brick: Where were you earlier? I tried calling but no one answered.  
Me: Honey was kidnapped and were trying who did it.  
Brick: Did you think of the PNKG? Or Mojo? Or even Princess?  
Me: No it has to be someone real smart. Someone who has been here before  
Brick: Belle?  
Me: She's the only one in that category isn't she?  
Brick: Not only that she hasn't been around.  
Me: Update me ok?  
Brick: Totally :P_**

Blossom felt bad for abandoning her boyfriend but- _RING RING !_ "Hello?" _"Blossom it's me Belle. I need your help. I did kidnap Honey but I planned to bring her back and I can't cause I kind of lost her." _"What? Where are you?" _"This isn't a joke Blossom they have me hostage and I can't talk to -"_ The phone was cutted off. At least Blossom knew now what's going on.

"Girls! I think we have a lead!"

* * *

**Tell me what should happen next, cause I'm stuck ;)**


	4. Love Never Dies

As much as she hated it he took her to Twilight's library. He knew she didn't want her "situation" to be world wide but...  
"Are we there yet?" Called out a soft whiney voice. Honey at first tried to ditch him by flying but that got her no where. The conversations they did have were more uncomfortable than awkward. K9 took a glance over at the smaller pony. "Ya. Just 17 more years." He smirked as he saw the scowl from her face. It was indeed cute.

Honey trotted ahead every now and then looking over her shoulder.

By just the winds he could tell something was very wrong._ I don't understand_ ,he thought. The two companions walked more slowly as the winds got more rougher. "Um? Don't you have weather forecasts? Cause this seems interesting." K9 nodded he couldn't understand. What the hell was going on?  
Just when he thought the winds died down a Pegasus came toward them and that wasn't good. "What are you two doing out here? A storm looks like its brewing and your not supposed to be out here by yourselves." Honey and K9 shared a sidelong glance. How to explain this now? Luckily Honey was fast. "K9 was just taking me to the library. I'm quite new to town and I want some information about the history."

Rainbow stared suspiciously at the two younger kids. "I'll escort you both. The winds aren't very... safe at the moment. Okay?" Honey looked defeated for a moment. " Look Dash. You don't have to do this for us. I'm sure that we can handle our selves. It's quite late is it not?" Honey nodded her head slowly as if she was processing the information. "No. I don't exactly trust you because of your tricks." With that she went in front of them and walked ahead. Calling over her shoulder she said," Aren't you two coming? You two seemed more than in a rush to come here before.

The two teens looked at each other with defeated looks. Honey then gave him a reassuring smile. " It wasn't your fault." She then gave him a quick kiss on the check and rushed forward toward Rainbow Dash asking her questions about flying lessons. K9 couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face as he trailed behind the two mares.

* * *

Honey learned how to fly form short distances _without_ crashing into anything. It felt good. "So... Honey. What's going on between you and K9? It looks serious." Honey felt her face burn. "What?! I'm not with...! I don't like him like that! We're just good friends." Rainbow smirked. "Yup. _Really_ good friends. I see. What's wrong with you?" She asked turning toward K9 who looked like the joker having a hard time walking. Honey giggled at the boy. He was _kind_ of cute. But then again he was stupid. Honey shook her head clearing the thoughts of the young stallion when the library came into view.

Flying there was no hassle. ( thankfully ) Honey practically busted down the door while knocking on the door - if you can call it that. "I'll see you later squirts. K9 good luck with the lady," she added with a wink. K9 grimaced at the sentence and turned toward Honey. "Are you ready?" Honey was bouncing on her toes and had a large grin on her face, "Yes, I hope we can get some answers." K9 noticed two things. Instead of I it was we and when she grinned she had dimples on her cheek. She looked absolutely adorable. "Great. So um... did you knock?" Honey frowned. "Ya I did but nobody came. Should I knock again?" Before he could say anything she banged on the door again. _I hope that doesn't break cause... Help me Princess Celestia if I have to pay for this door. She's so cute when she bounces on her toes... _"K9 are you okay?" Twilight and Honey was watching him intently. He nodded. "Of course I am. So are we just going to stand around or what?"

* * *

After telling the story of what was going on in her life, K9's first thought; _Man, if I KNEW I was going to have to beat up assholes I would've asked her a long time ago if something was bothering her._ His second thought; _Oh SHIT! What have I gotten myself into?!_ Honey must've been shy or sensed K9's thoughts cause she walked off looking into the rooms and looking at nearby books. Twilight had scribbled furiously through the whole story K9 actually wondered if she was going to write a volume about her discoveries. Not that he _was_ surprised or anything.

"Alright then. What's you guy's names?" Asked Twilight looking up from her notes. "Honey," called the mare flipping through books about spells and what not. Twilight looked up at K9. "And yours?" "K9." He said. Twilight stared at him for a moment. "Your parents named you that?"

"No."

"Then what's your name?"

"K9."

"Did you legally change it?"

"No. And what does legally mean?"

What's your name," Twilight asked softly. "I won't tell anybody it. I'm just using it for my studies, okay?"

He nodded and took a deep breath and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Aloof," he said covering his mouth with his hooves.

"What?"

"Acne."

"What?"

"Alexander." He finally said looking up. "Or Alex for short." Twilight's gaze softened. It was a cute name and suited him well.

" Honey I recognized some of what you said about your humans except they were a little different from the one I experienced from my own adventures." Honey looked up from a book she was deeply into. " Sorry. It's just that this book is so interesting. It's about time travel and portals." Twilight and Alex made their way over to the book Honey was reading. It looked pretty old from what Alex could see. "Hey look at these two." Alex shifted his attention to where Honey's hooves were pointing.

"_ This portal takes the color of green when a note is traveling through it's portal. That's where the name Lorem ipsum dolor comes from. The meaning of it means note portal. Only one letter may be sent a time. It's not that hard and after telling a destination it will go anywhere. This portal cannot take anything other than writing material meaning no bodies can pass through using this method.  
The name of this portal is called Portaal van de beweging, meaning Portal of movement. In order to open this portal it must be open on both sides to transport to and fro. Until the second side is open the portal will only go one way. Each side will stay open for about 28-29 days. Up to 4 people can transport at a time. This portal can be only opened twice every decade."_

"I've always thought this book was nonsense but obviously this is very serious." Honey nodded her head studying the two books carefully. " I saw this book somewhere before but I can't put my tongue on it. What do you think K9?" Twilight was about to correct her when she remembered she said she was only using it for studies. She will allow him to tell her on his own time. K9 cleared his throat. "Well from what I know now you don't exactly belong here as I wished you... Never mind. Do you think you can construct it and send your family telling then your alright and alive." Honey smiled. And this is why she liked him. She wasn't going to tell anyone that anytime soon.

"Ya. Maybe later though... We still have to figure out the portal Twilight went through..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes caught themselves on Spike. "Oh My GOODNESS GRAICOUS! He's adorable." Honey ran over to Spike and squeezed him into a bear hug. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Alex could feel jealousy bubbling inside of him. "Hello...To...You...Too." Realizing her death grip on the baby dragon she let go of him in embarrassment. "Sorry, But your soooo adorable." Spike blushed as he caught Twilight smirking at the new found attention. Immediately Honey blurted out a ga gillion and a half questions.

That didn't make Alex's jealousy calm down either. Wanting to cool down he stomped out of the room in anger.

* * *

Blossom was having a hard time thinking her mind was just all over the place. From Honey to Belle to the book. Did Belle leave it there? Where was she now? Are they dead. Well then again Belle said they were watching then and it wasn't like she knew if they were in a different dimension or not. They could be rabbits! Or Tigers! Or even ponies! It was so frustrating. She couldn't understand why time was going so slow. It was horrible. Even if Honey wasn't birth related she was like a fifth sister to them. Okay that sounded a little too weird for even the girl who met her polar opposite by going through a mirror. Heck even that sounded weird.

Blossom had to take a break from her studies. School hasn't been going to well and teachers were noticing one less girl around. Honey was the shy one. Shyer than Bubbles. Even Bunny! To be Honest. Nobody got anything right anymore. Honey was always there to show them their mistakes 20 minutes in advance. Even if she was 15, didn't have powers or was as shy as she was she kept the girls close together. Buttercup even went shopping! But now that she was gone they all went to their own devices and it was annoying to believe they were actually close. _Now_ she was getting frustrated.

"Why did you take my lip gloss!" "I did not!" "You lying-" "What is going on in here!" Cutted Blossom. She hated to see the younger girls argue. They were so close it was almost sickening. "You guys need to stop fighting. We... we can't do this. Do you think this is what Honey would have wanted? And if you do then shame on you. I'm trying to find a portal where Honey could have went into and it's very frustrating as much as it is. God, I bet she would tell us that we were being ridiculous. We need to find the portal in which she and Belle went into and get them back. They're in danger."

"What's your plan then leader girl? We don't even know how the hell she'd be once we get there. And we can't be reckless either." Bunny and Bubbles made up with a hug then turned to their older sister. "I just hope that we can find her." A few tears had slipped into the younger girls eyes. "It's hard to believe just this morning she had disappeared." The other three nodded into agreement. "It'll be fine. We'll find her and bring her back. I promise." Then Buttercup muttered under her breath. "If we don't die first that is."

* * *

** Here's a nice long chapter! I DON'T OWN the powerpuff girls, or My little pony. I DO own Honey and you MUST ASK if you WANT TO USE HER!  
Can't wait to give you guys another chapter! It took me a while to make this one and I'm trying to balance out what's (AND making this fairly long) happening without giving too much power at the same time. There's an old and new face coming soon. I just don't know when...**

**BYE!**


	5. Bombarding you with news

_I was running from something. I didn't know what, it was just like an instinct. I had to run. To not turn back and see what was behind. But I wanted to see. I __Needed__ to see but I couldn't I was to busy running. From what I couldn't tell. A beast maybe? I saw a door up ahead. Wait- a door? In the middle of a forest? No, not anymore. This was a house. My house. The door was ajar with rainbow colored light coming through. What? My mind was so muddled from what I was seeing. But it was just a door. No. I was wrong yet again. I was in the room staring into a hole in the wall. It was swirling round and round. I for a moment was paralyzed to stare into the beauty of the portal. To walk forward. To touch the portal. Yes, let its warmth wrap around me._

_No! I mustn't fall under its spell. If I go in there I'll see something important. I can feel it. But how can I feel something that is not here? Why don't I-  
I study the properties of the portal. It obviously wants me to go into it. It continues to muddle my brain and the brightness is to much so I cover my eyes. Almost instantly I can feel the magic stop pushing toward me. Like a forcing magnetic field. But is there such a thing called magic? I have powers so isn't that magic? I never thought of them like that._

_If this was really a dream because the scenery changed when I thought about it too hard so... can I imagine things to will? I thought of sunglasses. Instantly a pair appeared towards my face. Taking the hand in front of my face and the other one I was about to place them on when the magic came at full force. __**" You do not want to place on those pair of eyeglass!" **__I looked around trying to locate the voice, but it as everywhere. From the ceiling, (There was one right?) to the walls, to the floor, to me. In horror I imagined myself saying those terrible words. No it wasn't me. It was the PORTAL. __**"You want to come inside of the warm portal. I will show you were your dear sister lays. Hurt? Crying? Dead? If you go into the portal you shall seek and find you answers." **__No this wasn't happening. "Listen you crazy person! I'm not going into a portal I don't know the god damn name to!" __**"Fine! You dear call me a crazy when you cannot see me and refuse my help? I-" **__"I just need to know the name of this portal and it properties. Like can you go into other peoples dreams? And if you can how?" __**"How dare you question my ways girl! You need me to survive! Not your mortal powers." ** Jeez. Defensive. "Of course I need you to survive. I'm just going to tell my sisters about how powerful you are and um... How we need you!" The voice was quiet was quiet for a moment. This was pretty annoying. It wasn't like you had all night to dream. **"Fine. No I can only come upon your dreams since your the closest to Honolika. I can go into her dreams and replay this to her - not that I was planning too. What could I prove? Nothing. The name of I is Portalen för minnen; meaning portal of memories. I want to show you Honolika's memories. It will help you in your journey."** I wasn't sure if I should listen or not. But if I didn't I passed up a chance to see Honey. What was it that she called her? Honolika? What kind of name? It wouldn't be memorable to die in my sleep - a ton of old people do it! "Sure. But I putting on my sunglasses!" **"Fine! Step through when you are ready."** Gosh the way she spoke was so annoying. God. _

_After placing on my sunglasses I walked into the portal. Note to self: Don't go into a portal without knowing how I would feel. The portal felt like it was ripping away all my skin as gross and disturbing that sounded. I let out a scream but I'm not sure whether or not it came out my mouth. The portal on both sides was showing scenes that was foreign to me. Not only that my blood was rushing past through my ears so I wouldn't have heard. Buttercup's wrestling was nothing compared to what I feeling at the moment. Soon I saw a door so I walked forward to open it but, the voice spoke like what now? **"Wait! You must not make any sound. Even if this is in the past and they cannot hear you, you might make a time paradox. If I did try to explain this to you, you wouldn't have understood and I would have to waste time-" **"Then what are you wasting time for! Okay I won't make any sound. Just let me go through ok?" **"Once you go through I can't communicate with you. You'll see her memories until recent from the spot I picked. That or you'll wake up. Good luck on the rest of your journey!" ** Thank goodness I can't speak to that chick. I won't miss that voice any time soon. I pushed open the door._

_"Mommy! Dad! This is wonderful thank you!" I slipped completely into the room to stare at the family of three. I didn't understand. Honey was with us since she was a baby. So... How could this girl right here be her? "Your welcome dear. I knew how much you wanted this bear." Honolika hugged the woman across from her. I could see the features mix as they hugged. I know that we adopted Honey but. How the hell was this happening? "Which present should I open next?" Honolika looked up over to her parents. I felt like crying this looked like her parents for real. Oh god. What the- "Omigod! This is the book I've been wishing for since forever!" Honolika looked about the age 7 or 8. I looked desperately for an exit. I didn't want to see the family's Christmas anymore. What in case Honey's in another world at the current moment reliving a whole new life? That was devastating. _

_I walked into the hall examining the house without touching anything. I then saw a shadow at the corner of her eye. Who was that? Honolika was walking toward a door which was probably the bathroom. The shadow reached forward and grabbed the innocent girl. Honolika screamed out which was muffled. I stared out in horror knowing that I wasn't allowed to do anything to stop what was happening before me. Was this what happened to Honey? I followed the kidnapper into the master bedroom. There was a portal that looked like a gray hole. It was swirling in different directions. Reaching out to swallow the pair. The kidnapper turned their head so I could get a good look of their face. It was Belle's! They jumped through. I then felt a force pulling back. I grunted as I tried to fight back. "Nooo! I need to see what happens next!" I watched powerless as the Belle and Honolika made their way through the portal._

* * *

Blossom woke up from her dream. The dream she just had needed to be thought out carefully. She stretched and retrieved the portal book from her bedside table. What was really frustrating was that they were sorted out by name and size. And to be honest they all sounded and looked the same. However wrote this book had to be living in an insane alyssum in order to finish it. There was a folded part in the book that she and her sisters might have missed while searching through it. Oh; it explained things like time paradoxes. Okay. So from this book a time paradox is when somewhere in time when something gets messed up or cannot go into that spot of time for a while. This was confusing. Blossom decided to leave the portals alone for a while.

So the portal said that Honey and Blossom were the closest? That was interesting. Bunny and Bubbles would've been angry to hear that. Buttercup would probably shrug it off. So Belle kidnapped the first time. Then she got left in this century making her a baby to start a new life. The portal was probably left open for sometime while Belle searched for Honey. No wonder why she continued to bother them and aim at Honey! It was because she wanted to finish what she started. That meant Belle was about 10,000 years old. Or maybe she was the one who wrote this book. The possibilities were endless. That pretty much sucked cause how could they figure out what and how! Alright, now that that was out of the way she could tell her sisters to open the portal.

In a way she wasn't completely on board right now but Honey didn't deserve such a life. And what made her so powerful? Her parents in who knows what time period was probably worried sick over her. This was a total mess. This was stupid though. Honey never shown to have any powers and the professor even checked for crying out loud. Blossom was selfish enough to not want what happened to Honey's parents. It was sick but... aren't all humans sick in their own ways? Probably no but...

"Blossom are you up yet!" Blossom walked over to her door and using her psychic powers made it open. "Yes. I'm up. What's going on?" Blossom went down stairs where it showed sadness by just one picture of Honey. Buttercup had a game face on. "We decided to open the portal at noon because it could be night there and day here. So, if its that situation. We would be there at midnight. We need to make good of our time. So I told Bubbles to stay and watch over the portal." Blossom was surprised by the plan the girls had came up with. She nodded with agreement. "Alright. I had a freaky dream. Do you want to hear it?"

After deciding that portals were over rated the girls cleaned up and got ready for their travels. "Keep the portal book Bubbles. You might find a way to communicate with us." Just as that was said a baby pink translucent mailbox appeared opened all by itself. It then spitted out a letter and picture then closed in itself. "Can I be the first to say that was the most freaky cool thing I've ever seen?" Buttercups sisters nodded with agreement. That was creepy. Blossom opened the letter to read.

"Dear girls, I'm doing fine. I'm still alive but, I'm not sure of Belle's location anymore. It seems they have gotten her. I can fly now with my wings. Isn't this great!? I have a new friends and more to meet thanks to K9. I'm starting to like this new world yet I still miss you guys. I hope you guys are managing well without me. Honey." Blossom looked up. There was tears in all their eyes. She sounded happy. That was good. But wanting to stay? That was Bullshit! "This could be a trap," said Buttercup. She wiped he face and placed on a blank face. "I'm going in. I don't give a damn if I die. I want to see her. Bubbles see if you can find a portal just like that one and send us updates with it." Bunny stood her ground daring anyone to say differ. "Fine. I'm going with you." Buttercup stood next to Bunny and looked at her leader with defiance in her eyes. "I'm going along too. Go pack your things. And bring money; just in case.

When the two girls left Bubbles looked over to Blossom. "Your really going to go?" Blossom nodded. "We've got to keep one last power puff just in case the others die." Bubbles gave a sad small smile. "You don't have to do this. If she wants to stay why try to force her?" Blossom could sense the humble part of her agree. "Because. This is where she belongs." Both girls built the portal until one was standing right in their faces. A large timer was set above the portal. It read 29:59:00:00. "That was pretty straight forward don't you think," asked Bubbles examining the timer. Blossom nodded in agreement. Buttercup stood next to Bunny. Bunny clung onto the book bag she had with her. Blossom hugged Bubbles. "Oh and if I don't come back. Tell my boyfriend I said goodbye and that I died on my own terms."

* * *

Honey sat staring at the wall. It was midnight and she was tired. She didn't want to go to sleep but, she was tired. After cooing over Spike for a half an hour she took a break from life itself. She tried to read the book of portals which was actually called 'Книга порталы' which was Russian for 'Book of Portals'. She wasn't sure how she knew that but. It just came to her. Strange. She had sent her sisters a note but...she wasn't sure it worked. She wasn't sure the law of physics still existed by now! Honey tried looking for K9 but he wasn't around for some reason. Honey stared down at the book and flung it across the room. A crash was heard at the other side of the room. Honey winced. "Oops." She slipped outside in the night. Ponyville looked so peaceful at night. She came her at night.

Honey walked down the dirt roads. Everything looked abandoned as if everyone-or would that be everypony now? This was stupid. Was there an attack or something? Honey continues down the road as she heard two ponies talking. No was it three? "I think we should split up. These forms are weird and we'll find Honey faster that way." Honey looked around the corner to see three forms. Was it her kidnappers? "No even if we do find her faster we need to stick together. We don't want to be transported into another universe now do we?" This voice sounded harden and girlish. Were they all girls? Could Belle be apart of this group? "No...But she's right. What is this on my head? A horn!" "Shut up! Do you want to be discovered?" Honey knew she heard these voices before she just couldn't put he tongue on it. What was so special about these ponies? "You both screaming and yelling at each other won't make Honey come to us will it?" "Okay. What do suggest wise?" "I was thinking we could split up! Remember that plan?" "Your such a drama queen." Honey knew she was being stupid in every way possible but... These ponies sounded like Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny. Okay it might be voice changers but...

"Um...Do you ponies need help finding your way?" Oh no! Someone was talking to them. Honey face-hooved. She was so close. "Um...We're trying to find our friend. She ran off into the town and we don't know of her location." The Pegasus that was speaking to them floated closer. She had a long pink mane and tail. With a tan coat. "My name is Fluttershy. I'll take you to the library. She'll probably would be there. What are your names?" The three ponies shared a look. "Um... we prefer to not use our um..." Fluttershy looked disappointed. Hurt even. Honey looked away. The look was breaking her heart. It must've happened to the other mares cause one of them said, " Our names are Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny." At least now she knew they were her sisters. Honey turned around. Something or Someone was watching her.

It was too late because something slammed hard against her head and she lost conscious. The other ponies looked around to locate the sound. Nothing was there. Buttercup saw a figure move back in the shadows. "Um, guys? I'm going to look this way ok?" She crept over to the corner and kicked the figure backwards to reveal a cloaked person. Buttercup saw a small pony unconscious a couple feet away. "What are you doing with her?" The figure moved it's face towards Buttercup. "Wouldn't you _love_ to know. It's none of your business. Jamal? Take care of her." A dark form came out of the shadows to attack Buttercup but she was ready. She used her new wings to kick the large figure down and went straight for the other pony. "Nobody and I mean nobody fucks with my family!" The figure was thrown 6 feet back by the impact.

Buttercup grabbed Honey up gently and placed her on her back. "Don't worry Honolika. Your safe now," grunted Buttercup trotting towards her sisters and Fluttershy. "We saw and heard a fight yet we- Honey!" Buttercup gently placed her on the ground. Fluttershy gasped. "Is she okay? What happened back there? Is the attacker knocked out. Or did they escape?" Buttercup looked up with a grin. "I beat their ass all the way to Canada!" Fluttershy looked confused, yet she was amused by her behavior; it was just like Rainbow Dash's. "What's Canada? Is that beyond Cantalaut?" Blossom looked nervous for a moment. "Yea...uh...we...uh..." "Yea, we came beyond Cantalaut. How did you know?" Fluttershy looked pleased. "Well the birds always talk about beyond there. Is it nice this time of year?" Blossom relaxed. "Yes, it warm and nice. Do you know where we could stay the night?" Fluttershy nodded. Why don't we head to Twilight's? She'll give you a place to stay."

* * *

The cloaked figure groaned from pain all over. "God. Who the hell was that?" Jamal helped up his boss. "It looked like maybe a princess. She had both the wings and horn." His voice was dripping with envy since he himself was only an earth pony. "Couldn't be. Which princess knows how to fight like. A. Soldier?" Each word was harder and harder to say. Lets go. I'm tired enough how it is. We need to get Honolika and keep her. Locked up maybe? Too much people care for her. That Belle character was lying. What would we expect anyways?" The pony shrugged which took much of their energy and walked forward with Jamal flanking them from the right. "She's too powerful for us to be carelessly losing."

* * *

***55 minutes earlier-12:00 pm***

Alex stared out at the sky and frowned. He was just a dragon. What's to be jealous about. He liked everything about himself. His wings, sunglasses...

Twilight ran outside a wild look on her face. "Alex! Do you know where Honey is? Spike doesn't know and I can't find her anywhere in the library. I found some information she might want to see, and-" "Are you _sure_ Spike doesn't know where she is?" Twilight frowned. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you know if she left or not?" "She likes to do things on her own. I'm su-WHAT THE-" Alex was cut off by the sudden explosion from the side of the library. Twilight pushed Alex out the way just as one was heading straight for them. "OMG. Where is Spike?! I would die if anything happened to him." Tears were in her eyes as she tried to look past into the hole. _What the big deal if he dies? That's one less thing for me to think about. _Alex grabbed Twilight back as another explosion hit them.

"These bombs are only used in the military! What are they doing here?" Twilight and Alex ran over to a nearby abandoned store and hid there. Twilight and Alex waited while 3 more explosions were heard. Twilight curled up in a ball and began to cry. Alex looked outside and watched to see a pony place a note where the hole in the library was. There was a damaged circle all over but the first one was the only one that touched the library. The two came out after all the smoke cleared. There was rubble all over. "Who would do this?" Alex asked while searching through the collapsed roof and walls. "I'm not sure but, whoever did it must be crazy. Spike? Spike!" A small green head poked out from its hiding place. "Twilight! Alex. I was looking for both of you when the explosions began." _When I jus thought he was dead. _Alex scowled at his Spike and turned around. 4- wait no 5 ponies stared out at the damage of the library.

Alex saw Honey and color drained from his face. She was damaged. Badly. Twilight turned to see Fluttershy, three ponies she didn't recognize and Honey. Twilight trotted over to talk to them. Alex turned his attention to the note that was left. He read it out loud. _"As you can see; I can destroy anything I please. Whenever wherever I want. Why don't we do a trade. You give me Honolika and your town won't be a waste land. The longer you keep her the more I destroy. Notice how I bombed 5 times? This will continue at every house I please until I get Honolika. It's pretty simple ju-" _"Just stop please." Alex looked up to see everypony ( excluding Honey ) was staring at him.

"You won't get harassed anymore because where taking Honolika home. End. Of. Story."

* * *

** I think that I got a schedule figured out. Every Friday I'll upload to every one of you sweet ponies. But in order to do so you must review AND take the poll that's on my home page. Yay! On every other Sunday I'll post With the likes of you. See you soon!**


	6. Meeting new faces

**Okay so this was uploaded late but I had a writer's block! And people hardly voted :(  
That wasn't the deal guys! But I'm uploading anyways cause a friend asked me until I was annoyed. Pssh what eves,**

**Fluttershy: Honey Treats doesn't own the powerpuff girls,  
Bubbles: My little pony,  
Blossom and Bunny: Or the enemy-**

**Brick: Are we late for the disclaimer?  
Me: Yup. Now with the story!**

* * *

Honey looked up to see everyone drinking tea and talking. Along with some people she hardly knew. Like this pony with dark purple hair with a white coat. Another pony had blonde hair with a yellow coat. Who else was here? Rainbow Dash and...Fluttershy? Another pony with _very_ curly pink hair and a lighter pink coat. Honey registered the throb in her head but that was it.

Along with the unfamiliar ponies, there was her sisters in the pony form. But, there was three. Blossom, Buttercup...and Bunny? Where was Bubbles!? The throb was over coming her senses. _Don't panic. Just relax and keep calm. What else happened..._ Honey spotted Twilight and K9 talking to Blossom. He looked very worried. Twilight snapped at him and he snarled something back. Honey got up and shuffled to the front door. Right when she turned around a light green pony was standing there.

Honey blushed. She didn't mean to be in his way. "Uh...Hello?" The pony inspected her for a moment before smiling. "Hi! I'm Sky. What's going on in there?" Honey took a step back and looked down at the ground. To be honest she didn't know. "I was actually just leaving to get something to eat. I woke up from a nap so I wouldn't know. Sorry." Sky gave a smile. "That's fine. I was just looking for Boofie. She disappeared without telling where she hid the cookie jar." He made a face. Honey giggled into her hoof.

"Boofie? I don't think I know anyone under that name, sorry." Sky started to smile again. "Well I kinda meant Rainbow Dash." Recognition registered on Honey's face. "Oh! Yes she's in there. Can you tell Twilight that I-I mean Honey- went on a walk?" Sky nodded. "I'll do that. It's nice to meet you Honey." He watched as she waved and ran of in a random direction before hitting her head. He grinned. He wasn't sure; she was pretty amusing.

Sky knocked on the door. On the first knock Pinkie Pie opened the door. "Hey, Sky!" Turning around she called out, "You guy's! Sky's here! Woohoo!" Pinkie gave a quick hug before turning back into the library. A way to quick hug for Sky's taste anyways. "Boofie?" Sky shyly walked into the room. Rainbow turned a worried look on her face. She handed him a cookie jar. Sky opened it with a grin. Only for it to fall from his face. "This is Oatmeal and raisins. You know I like chocolate chip." Rainbow letted out an exasperated sigh. "Sky! Get over it. These were the only ones Twilight had! GET. OVER. IT!" Sky looked afraid. Why was she so mad? He never did anything wrong. Or _did_ he? Sky began to cry.

Rainbow shook her head. "Please, no. Oh cranberry muffins. Sky, look I'm sorry. It's just that this girl-Honey- she just escaped and we're worried , and I'm stressed out. Ok?" Sky considered this for a _looong_ 3 minutes. He swallowed. "Fine. But you have to get a fresh jar of _Chocolate chip cookies_. Okay?" Rainbow nodded and sighed. Sky ran over her 'apology'. "Oh! I recognize that name. Twilight, Honey said that she was going out for a walk." He giggled girlishly. "Instead she ran and hit her head into a street light. She's amusing to say." Everyone looked at him suddenly. It was kinda of scary...

"Do you know what direction she went into?" Sky shook his head. Was this pony a princess? She had wings _and_ a horn. She sighed. "Of Course she would do something like that." A green pony now spoke. "We have to find her or else that guy is going to bomb up this place again." Then Sky looked at the large hole in the wall. It was pretty hard to miss. Sky dropped the jar. "If you want to find her fast we need to split out into groups and search for her then." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "There's 10 of us right? 2 will stay here. 4 will search the sky. 3 will search the ground and the last person will try to contact her." Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the green pony. "What's your name again?" The pony smiled. "Buttercup. Do you want to search the sky with me?" Rainbow flashed a smile. "Hell ya. Flutter, you want to join?" Fluttershy looked up and nodded. "Sky come with us," not waiting for a response. The pink pony introduced herself along with the light purple one. "Can me and Twilight stay here with research," asked Blossom looking at wonder with all the books." "Sure! No one wanted to stay anyways," said Rarity with a flip of her mane. Twilight rolled her eyes. "AppleJack can you, Rarity and Bunny check for her on the ground? A- I mean K9 will stay and try to contact here."

All ponies nodded and got prepared ready to search for the lost pony.

* * *

**Honey's P.O.V.**

After hitting my head a whole lots of times I just decided to sit down for a while. Soon ponies were walking up and down the streets smiling and waving. I was starting to like Ponyville. I was a little worried about getting back. After what happened it seemed like a small issue in the back of my mind. As I thought of possible explanations on why I was brought here a pony walked up to me. No not a pony a dragon. He had fiery red scales and empty black pit less eyes. He was actually scary. And was heading straight for me.

"Hello, dear. I was looking for a pony named Honolika Green." I swallowed. The name did sound familier. "Who wants to know?" The large dragon smiled. "Her parents. I'm a detective looking for her for 23 years." I smirked as I got of my seat. "That took up most of your life didn't it?" The dragon looked flustered. "Let me introduce myself properly. My name is _Him_. Have you heard of me before?" I looked at him and shook my head. "No. Was I suppose to? You don't look at all famous." Him stared at me with an angry glance before calming down. "Why don't you show me around? I haven't been here long enough to know where is what." Alarms went off in my head. Okay. The idiot wanted me alone. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Not at all.

"Look Him. I don't know or want to know you. So do me a favor a leave me alone. Thanks." Him took his tail and wrapped it around my sides. The hot scales burned through my skin. I swallowed any air I could before it was squeezed out of me. He smirked. "You know who I am very well _Honolika_. I assigned Belle to kidnap you twice know. I allowed princess to boss her around just for now but," His smirk turned into a grin. "I will be in charge of what's going on once my plan is in motion." A let out a wheezed laugh. "You? In charge?! I still don't know who the hell you are, so do me a favor and- AAHH!" His grip on me tightened just as it became a hot burn. "Kill me now idiot! I won't help you in any way possible." Him laughed. "Look what I did to Belle. Do you want the same fate?" I spat in his face. "Try me!"

I was at the point where I felt I was going to pass out but I couldn't. If I passed out who knows what will happen to me? He brought my upside down form to his face. Just a little bit closer. "You'll do as I say or else I'll make you life a li-" I threw of in his face. Yelling he let go of me and I fell with an 'oof'. Now for me to split. "See you later, Idiot!" I ran as fast as I could away from him. I came upon a forest. Should I go or not? _Go on in. He'll soon find you if you don't. You'll find an ally upon the green forest. _I listened to a voice. It sounded like...

No time for that. I ran into the forest blindly. Hopefully I won't die before I see my friends again and I'll die before that _thing_ finds me again. I thought dragons were nice. Oh No! If Him is looking for me then he'll go to the others. I needed to find a place to write a note. I sighed in annoyance. Jackass.

I walked in the forest for like forever and like only 2 minutes before I fell open a place in the open. Literally fell. I was walking in much of a daze and fell and hit my head in the ground before me. I looked nervously ahead. What if the person is hostile? I didn't want that at all. I sighed and gathered as much as confidence my small pony body could hold and knocked on the door. A zebra opened the door a peaceful look on her face. "Didn't you hear when I said come in?" She asked politely. "Um no." The zebra let out a small chuckle and waved me inside.

"My name is Zecora. What can I do to help you?" I looked about in the comfy room. "Advice, I guess. Another thing; I met this dragon. His name is Him. I don-" "Do you want some tea? Then I'll answer one's questions." I stared at her for a moment before stupidly nodding my head. She poured out earl gray for both of us. "This tea will help clear your mind." I took a small sip of the brew and everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter was short but...**

**I need a break. I'll upload mighty soon. Maybe two for each?  
I decided that I don't want to upload on a schedule and I want to upload not for you but for me. So...that means my talent could either be admired or hated. Either way I hope you have a super duper supreme splendid of a day!**


End file.
